hoodwinkedfandomcom-20200213-history
Boingo The Bunny
Boingo is the main antagonist in Hoodwinked!. He is voiced by Andy Dick. Biography and Personality As the protagonists' friend, Boingo was friendly and innocent. However, near the first film's climax, Boingo wasn't their friend anymore and was now an evil genius who resides in a cave lair with the Evil Ski Team, who are his henchmen. ''Hoodwinked! In ''Hoodwinked!, Boingo is first seen hitching a ride with Red on her bicycle. Red asks Boingo if he's still working for the Muffin Man, but the rabbit says someone stole all the recipes last night and now he's out of a job. Red tells Boingo that she's really sorry about that and asks him if he's still running the cable car. Boingo says that he is, but it's "nothing like eating goodies all day". So Red gives Boingo a carrot crumpet to cheer him up, and then the rabbit happily hops away with his special treat. Throughout the movie, Boingo interacts with the other main characters (Granny, Wolf, Twitchy, and the Woodsman) and told some of them about the Goody Bandit, a bandit that steals all kinds of goodies. Near the end of the film, it is revealed that Boingo was the Goody Bandit the whole time. In his lair, Dolph (one of Boingo's evil accomplices) is worried that the cops might find them, but Boingo tells his right-hand man to forget about the cops because they've got everything in the lair. But Dolph tells Boingo that the "old lady" Granny is still alive and will return. Boingo, annoyed, announces that he's done "dancing for the man"; the Muffin Man, and Granny. Red, who was hanging onto Boingo's cable car, overhears Boingo and Dolph's conversation and realizes that Boingo's the bandit. Boingo also says that he is never gonna answer to anyone ever again, and bursts out laughing evilly. After a conversation, Red tries to defeat Boingo in battle, but Boingo gains the upper hand (thanks to his long ears). Boingo then orders Dolph to tie Red up, Lesa to hold the book, and Vincent to get the truck (not counting Keith, who is told by Boingo to change his name to Boris instead). Red tells Boingo that he's crazy, and Boingo replies, "Maybe so. But I'm top of the woods now, baby!" Boingo then starts singing "Top of the Woods." Meanwhile, Granny, Wolf, and the Woodsman see all of this and sneak in to save Red and capture Boingo and his minions (after taking on Dolph, whose clothes are taken off by the gang). However, after Wolf poses as a building inspector, he is defeated (but not Granny and the Woodsman). Boingo then sets the rope on fire with his ear, and tells Granny that there aren't any brakes. Then Granny gets on a bike, defeats Boingo's cronies, and runs over Boingo's head. Granny proceeds to jump onto the cable car and saves Red by having her climb up on her red hood. They then jump onto a zip line, and the cable car falls off and explodes in the forest. However, Boingo and his henchmen are still onto them. So, Red and Granny both use their hoods as parachutes to lift themselves high in the air to avoid Boingo and his men. The villains are then arrested by the police and taken to prison. However, before the van drives off, Twitchy takes one last picture of Boingo. Then everyone comes and congratulates Red and Granny for getting rid of the scoundrels. ''Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil'' In Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil, Boingo and his accomplices are accidentally let out of prison by Moss the Troll. Trivia *When Boingo hops around, his feet make little chattery noises. Gallery Boingo.jpg Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Villains Category:Major Characters